Larger aircraft have longer wingspans, which tend to produce more efficient flight. However, taxiway spacing and gate locations for most airports do not provide adequate spacing to accommodate such large wingspans. Therefore, longer wingspan aircraft typically employ folding wing tips. After landing, the wing tips are folded (upwards, downwards, forward, aft or a combination thereof) to reduce the wingspan of the aircraft.